DreamWorks Classics
.]] '''DreamWorks Classics '''is an acquiring studio owned by DreamWorks Animation. It was founded in 2000 as Classic Media by Eric Ellenbogen and John Engelman. History On July 23, 2012, DreamWorks Animation acquired Classic Media from Boomerang Media for $155 million; the company became a division of DreamWorks Animation and was renamed DreamWorks Classics. List of Franchises Jay Ward Productions *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Fractured Fairy Tales *Peabody's Improbable History *Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties *Aesop & Son *Hoppity Hooper *Uncle Waldo *Fractured Fables *Geronimo and Son *George of the Jungle *Super Chicken *Tom Slick Total Television *Commander McBragg *Go Go Gophers *King Leonardo and His Short Subjects *Klondike Kat *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales *The Beagles *The Sing a Long Family *Tooter Turtle *Underdog Sony Wonder *Roger Ramjet Big Idea Entertainment *VeggieTales Harvey Cartoons *Casper the Friendly Ghost *Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost *Nightmare the Galloping Ghost *Hot Stuff the Little Devil *Princess Charma the Good Little Fairy *Wendy the Good Little Witch *Richie Rich the Poor Little Rich Boy *Gloria Glad the Lovely Little Girl *Mayda Munny the Princess of Snob *Baby Huey the Baby Giant *Playful Little Audrey *Little Dot Polka *Buzzy the Funny Crow Rankin-Bass *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Frosty the Snowman *Red Baron *The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad *The Last Unicorn *Santa Claus is Comin' to Town *The Little Drummer Boy *Here Comes Peter Cottontail *Tales of the Wizard of Oz *Mouse on the Mayflower *Festival of Family Classics *The Jackson 5ive UPA *Mr. Magoo *Gerald McBoing-Boing Filmation *Archie *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *He-Man: Masters of the Universe *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *She-Ra: Princess of Power *Bravestarr *Treasure Island *The Brady Kids *Lassie's Rescue Rangers Art Clokey *Gumby Western Publishings *Magnus, Robot Fighter *Doctor Solar *Turok *Little Lulu Trans-Lux/Adventure Cartoon Productions *Felix the Cat *The Mighty Hercules Woodland Animations *Postman Pat (original series) *Charlie Chalk Dr. Seuss Classics *How the Grinch Stole Christmas! *Horton Hears a Who! *The Cat in the Hat *The Lorax *Dr. Seuss on the Loose *The Hoober-Bloob Highway *Halloween Is Grinch Night *Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat Jack Wrather *The Lone Ranger *Lassie *Sgt. Preston of the Yukon Cosgrove Hall *Alias the Jester *Avenger Penguins *The BFG *Chorlton and the Wheelies *Cinderella *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse *Engie Benjy *Fantomcat *Father Christmas and the Missing Reindeer *The Foxbusters *Lavender Castle *Oakie Doke *Oh, Mr. Toad *The Pied Piper of Hamelin *The Reluctant Dragon *The Tale of Two Toads *The Talking Parcel *Terry Pratchett's Truckers *Victor and Hugo *The Wind in the Willows Fisher Price *Little People Place LazyTown Entertainment *LazyTown Hit Entertainment *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps *Angelina Ballerina *Animal Stories *Barney and Friends *Bob the Builder *Brambly Hedge *Fireman Sam *Kipper *Mike the Knight *Oswald *Pingu *Rainbow Magic *Rubbadubbers *Thomas & Friends *Wildlife *Wishbone *Wobblyland Silver Fox Animation/Mark Mason Animation *The Raggy Dolls *Spider *Philbert Frog *The Forgotten Toys *Angelmouse *Rhinegold: the Animated Opera *So Many Santas *The First Snow of Winter *The Second Star to the Left Miscellaneous *Animal Farm *Christopher Crocodile *Ethelbert the Tiger *Inuk *Jamboree *Romuald the Reindeer *The New Adventures of He-Man *Noddy in Toyland *Tinga Tinga Tales *Where's Wally? *Yoho Ahoy *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time World Events Productions *Voltron, Defender of the Universe Entertainment Rights *Postman Pat *Basil Brush *Jim Jam and Sunny *Finley the Fire Engine *Rupert Bear Characters *Alias the Jester *Archie, Reggie, Jughead, Betty, Veronica and Hot Dog *Baby Huey and Mama Duck *Bananaman *Basil Brush *The Beagles (Stringer and Tubby) *The BFG *Boris and Natasha *Bravestarr *Buzzy the Funny Crow *Casper the Friendly Ghost *The Cat in the Hat *Charlie Chalk *Chorlton the Happiness Dragon and Fenella the Kettle Witch *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse and Penfold *Dick Tracy *Doctor Solar *Dudley Do-Right *Engie Benjy with Jollop and Dan the Van *Fabulous Funnies *Fantomcat *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Felix the Cat *Finley the Fire Engine *Fractured Fairy Tales Characters (like the Fairy) *Frosty the Snowman *George of the Jungle *Gerald McBoing-Boing *Gloria Glad *Godzilla *The Grinch and his dog Max *Groovie Goolies (Frankie, Wolfie, Mummy, Drac, Batso and Ratso) *Gumby *He-Man with Battle Cat *Horton the Elephant *Hot Stuff *Jamie and his dog Wordsworth *Jess the Cat (Guess with Jess) *Jim Jam & Sunny *King Leonardo *Lamb Chop *Little Audrey and her puppy Pal *Little Dot *The Little Drummer Boy *Little Lotta *Little Lulu with Tubby, Alvin, Annie, Gloria and Wilbur *The Lone Ranger *The Lorax *Magnus: Robot Fighter *Marlon, Rocky and Bluey (Avenger Penguins) *Mayda Munny *Mr Magoo *Mr Bump and Mr Tickle *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Mr Toad (The Wind in the Willows) *Oakie Doke *Pat the Bunny *Peter Cottontail *Postman Pat *Princess Charma *The Raggy Dolls (Princess, Claude, Dotty, Hi-Fi, Lucy, Sad Sack and Back to Front) *Red Baron *Richie Rich *Rocky & Bullwinkle *Roger Ramjet *Romuald the Reindeer *Roy Roger *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer with Sam the Snowman, Hermey and Yukon Cornelius *Rupert Bear *Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Santa Claus is Comin’ to Town (S.D. Kluger, Kris Kringle, Miss Jessica, Winter Warlock and Topper) *The Secrets of Isis *Sergeant Preston of the Yukon *Shazam! *She-Ra and Swift Wind *Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost *Tennessee Tuxedo *Terry Pratchett's Truckers *Tinga Tinga Tales (Red Monkey and Hippo) *Transformers: Animated *Turok *Underdog *VeggieTales *Victor and Hugo *Voltron *Wendy the Good Little Witch *Where’s Waldo? Category:The Mitchell Beausejour Company Wiki